


Best Served Cold [ART]

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Canon-Typical Violence, Cryogenics, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A painting inspired by KishaFisha's wonderful fic, Best Served Cold, where Hannibal Lecter wakes up twenty years in the future after being frozen by his business partners, and the adventure begins. For MHBB.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous, MHBB2020





	Best Served Cold [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233392) by [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha). 
  * Inspired by [Best Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233392) by [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha). 



> This was a wonderful first MHBB experience, and I am grateful to have worked with KishaFisha, a talented and kind author and artist who has written something visceral and lovely, and I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to KishaFisha, and to the moderators for setting up this event.

  
  


Will is about to thaw Hannibal out of his icy, and futuristic prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a healthy year everyone. Stay safe.


End file.
